185 años despues
by jikigane
Summary: Esta historia se centrtara en Donnie y al pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta que tenia una larga vida, todo lo que conocia se ha ido a exepcion de sus hermanos es todo cuanto le queda pero a pesar de eso su pasado o mas bien dicho April lo persigue costantemente no dejandolo avanzar. esta historia esta basada en tmnt 2012 propiedad de nickelodeon.
1. Chapter 1 185 años despues

Esta historia se centra en nuestro amadísimo Donatello y como su condición de mutante le ha dado una malvada bendición, pero esta historia nos demostrara que si 2 personas se quieren ni la muerte podrá separarlos disfruten.  
Capítulo 1: 185 años después  
Donatello vagaba por las calles de Nueva York preguntándose porque había tenido que poseer esta maldita bendición, como ya se sabe las tortugas comunes tienen una vida hasta de 150 años, pero él y sus hermanos en su condición de mutantes su vida se había extendido más allá de cualquier otro ser normal, su vida se extendía a 300 años, hace mucho que había dejado de ser un adolecente, era un adulto, tenía ya 200 años, su amada April había muerto ya hace 100 años atrás con la avanzada edad de 101 años, Nueva york en esos días era tan diferente, tenía muchos años ya pero él seguía con una fresca apariencia de un adulto de aproximadamente 35 años, todos habían muerto, sus amigos tanto como sus enemigos y lo único que poseía era sus hermanos, todo cuanto le quedaba eran sus amados hermanos pero a pesar de tenerlos a ellos se sentía tan solo sin April, todos los días la recordaba, ella murió a su lado, a pesar de todo jamás la dejo de amar y logro obtener su corazón, muy tarde pero lo logro, ella envejecía rápidamente mientras él lo hacía muy lentamente, Donnie decidió estar siempre a lado de April, ella murió en los brazos de Donnie, él iba a visitarla a escondidas todos los días en el hospital en donde pasada sus últimos días, nadie iba a visitarla, ni sus hijos ni sus nietos, solo el único ser que siempre la amaba, Donnie; ella murió prometiéndole que en la siguiente vida estarían juntos y que él la espere, y el esperaría hasta su último aliento.  
Al llegar a las alcantarillas todos se encontraban en la arena de entrenamiento, la alcantarilla había cambiado por completo, ya no poseían las mismas cosas de siempre, a excepción de la pizza que jamás faltara, habían sucedido algunos acontecimientos que es mejoraron la vida, un poco, todo era más grande y espacioso y tenían muchas cosas nuevas y bonitas, era una enorme casa, esto había sucedido después de que derrotaran a destructor y se descubriera que Karai era la hija de Splinter, ella se dio cuenta de la verdad y decidió que toda la mala fortuna que había hecho destructor debía pertenecerle a Splinter y compañía así que llegaron a un acuerdo, le dio gran parte de la fortuna a su verdadero padre y ella se encargó de administrar los dojos que había dejado destructor como la nueva maestra y volvió a fundarlos bajo el nombre del clan de Splinter y ella decidió quedarse a lado de Leo.  
M: Donnie, regresaste por fin  
L: Se te hiso tarde para el entrenamiento  
D: Hey ya no soy un niño, puedo ir a donde quiera  
R: Si pero esto no es un hotel, no puedes llegar a la hora que sea  
L: Sigues tratando de encontrar a April ¿Verdad?  
D: Claro que no, las personas no regresan se mueren y ya  
M: Pero ella prometió regresar, además para lo único que sales de tu flamante laboratorio es solo para comer, ir al baño, tragar y salir a la superficie  
D: A pesar de haber pasado 200 años nunca dejaras de comportarte como un niño, bueno si me encantaría encontrarla…..pero no volverá jamás  
M: Tal vez si vuelva en otro cuerpo y con otro nombre, cuando te encuentres con ella sentirás como si te golpeasen, ella lo dijo, regresaría por ti y por su diadema y el arma que le dio Splinter  
D: Ojala fuera verdad, pero yo soy un científico recuerda eso, no creo en cuentos de hadas  
R: ¿Y qué tal si?  
D: ¿Si qué?  
R: Si eso llegara a pasar  
D: …  
L: No eres el único que siente eso Donnie, Karai, mi Karai también murió y sé que algún día iré a donde ella se encuentre  
R: Me gustaría no tener esta larga vida, desde que se hiso evidente de que viviríamos largo tiempo no me resulto agradable ver que los seres que amábamos se marchaban  
D: Fui yo quien lo descubrió, pero daría cualquier cosa por no tener este desagradable don, y haberme marchado con April, de seguro tienes razón Leo, talvez algún día ella vendrá por mí y nos marcharemos juntos, o talvez…solo talvez, no lo estoy afirmando ella se encuentre allí fuera con otro nombre y otra vida; todavía nos queda 100 años más de vida  
M: Bien, tendré mucho tiempo más para seguir disfrutando mi sabrosa pizza  
L: Jamás cambias ¿Verdad?  
M: jejejeje al mal tiempo buena cara  
Al terminar el entrenamiento todos se dirigieron hacia la urna de su difunto padre Splinter y también la de su hija karai que por decisión propia había querido que sus cenizas estén a lado de su padre; para darles las buenas noches y orarles un poco.  
M: Sensei mire hemos mejorado bastante y vivimos bien gracias a que pudimos hacerte justicia  
L: Nos haces mucha falta sensei y tú también karai, la vida es muy solitaria sin ti  
R: Pase lo que pase siempre te haremos sentir orgullosos  
D: Por favor estés donde estés y guíanos en cada paso  
T: BUENAS NOCHES QUERIDO PADRE, KARAI, QUE DESCANSEN EN PAZ  
Después de aquello todos se dirigieron a la sala de la televisión, a pesar del tiempo Leo jamás perdió el gusto por su amado programa space-heroes.  
R: YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESE PROGRAMA, FUE UNA SUERTE QUE DEJARAN DE TRANSMITIRLO PERO DESDE QUE CONSEGUISTE LOS DVDS MI CABEZA BA A ESTALLAR, LLEVAS DOS SIGLOS CON ESA PORQUERIA POR DIOS QUITALA  
L: A ti que te importa y no le llames porquería déjame mirar en paz el programa, estos dvds son joyas que ya no existen y además son invaluables, cállate que esta es la mejor parte  
R: GRRRRR, mejor me voy vámonos Spike  
M: Se llama como su tátara tátara tátara…emm bueno ya me perdí peo se llama como su abuelo ¿Verdad?  
R: Así es, mi querida mascota  
M: Seguro debe estar feliz comiendo lechugas a lado de Splinter en algún lado  
D: No sean tontos, eso no existe  
R: Tu menos que nadie puede decir eso  
D:…  
M: ¿Por qué no? Donnie te volviste más frio al pasar los años  
R: El niño tiene razón ¿Qué te ha sucedido?  
M: HEY…Donnie tranquilo  
D: La vida no es justa es terriblemente dolorosa en especial sin…  
M: ¿Y qué crees que no lo es? Mi vida no es precisamente felicidad y alegría, por alguna razón es que vivimos tanto, debe haber una razón para todos, y la mía es sonreír no importa que tan mala sea la situación ni el tiempo, viviré cada día tan feliz como sea posible, ya sé que de por si la vida no es justa pero no por eso pasare el resto de mi vida intentando hacerla más miserable.  
L, R, D: o_O  
M: ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?  
L: No es eso, es solo que la madurez te sienta bien  
R: ¡Hermano! El tiempo te ha hecho genial  
M: Ja ja ja gracias  
D: YA BASTA DEJENME SOLO ME MARCHO DE AQUÍ  
Donnie salió de la guarida todo molesto ya que había sido vencido por las palabras de Mikey, todos habían madurado pero él se había quedado atascado en un recuerdo el cual no lo dejaba avanzar ni ser feliz; salió de la alcantarilla y comenzó a llorar, el recuerdo de April se presentaba en sus memorias una y otra vez, en especial el día en que la conoció, cerró los ojos y corrió por los techos en medio de la noche sin importarle nada, de pronto escucho unos gritos que lo hicieron parar en seco, miro en un callejón y estaban atacando a una chica que para su sorpresa resultaba ser la viva imagen de April, pero no era una adolecente como aquella vez, esta vez era una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, pelirroja, alta, esbelta y muy bonita, en cuanto la miro por unos segundos creyó que era April, reaccionando la miro con más cuidado y fue en su ayuda, salto en su ayuda, eran 4 maleantes que querían aprovecharse de ella y todo sucedió como en el día en que conoció a April.  
D: Te he salvado  
X: ….AAAAAAAAAA  
D: No no no espera soy tu amigo  
X: AAAAAAA  
D: Tranquila  
Donnie estiro la mano a la extraña como señal de confianza, era tan parecido a como sucedió con April pero esta vez ya no había kraangs malvados ni destructor, solo estaban ellos, la extraña tomo su mano y en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron, ella sintió en el fondo de su alma cierto toque familiar en aquel monstruo, como ella estaba aterrada y no tenía más opción que apoyarse en aquel mutante lo abrazo, para Donnie aquel abrazo se sintió tan cálido, en ese pequeñísimo instante fue como si la promesa de April se cumpliera y fuese el ser más feliz del mundo, pero conociéndolo como lo conocemos su lado lógico y científico es tan fuerte que no le permitió creer  
D: T/T…..EEEEE…bu…bueno…emm cómo te llamas  
X: ¿Eh?  
D: Esta digo ¿Dónde vives? Con lo aterrada que estas no puedes dar ni un pasó así que te dejare en tu casa  
X: Esta…bien, por cierto…  
D: ¿?  
X: Me llamo Abir  
D: O.O  
A: ¿Te sorprende verdad? Es feo lo sé, mis padres lo escogieron, es hebreo  
D: NO, no claro que no es feo al contrario es bellísimo es solo que…  
A: ¿Qué?  
D: Nada, no es nada  
A: Es hay déjame hay  
D:¿EHHHH?  
Era la madre de todas las sorpresas, resultaba ser la misma casa que le perteneció a April hace ya tanto tiempo  
A: ¿Sucede algo?  
D: No, claro que no, bien ahora me tengo que marchar April  
A: ¿Cómo me llamaste?  
D: EEEE DIGO EEEEE  
A: Abir  
D: Perdón es que…  
A: Relájate todos los que me conocen confunden mi nombre con ese, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre  
D: Es Donatello  
A: Mucho gusto Donnie  
D: Lo mismo digo  
A: A pesar de tu apariencia eres el ser más dulce que he conocido, la gente debería ser como tu  
D: Gracias, las personas a menudo generalizan y eso duele, ahora me voy mis hermanos deben estar preocupados, me salí de mi casa de improvisto y debes estar furiosos  
A: ¿Hermanos? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Cuántos? Me hubiera encantado tener hermanos  
D: Si tengo tres, si los tuvieses no dirías lo mismo pero de cierto modo son lo único que poseo los amo aunque me saquen de quicio, bien chao.  
A: Espera, antes de irte, porque no bienes mañana  
D: No tendría un motivo  
A: emmm…ya se, te contratare como mi guardaespaldas  
D: ¿?  
A: ¿Te gusta la idea? Así tendré un motivo para verte de nuevo, no sé cómo explicarlo pero siento que eres…..no sé qué me resultas muy familiar de alguna parte  
D: …..De acuerdo vendré mañana por la noche, ahora si nos vemos mañana  
Antes de irse ella le tomo de la mano y le agradeció, Donnie sintió sin saberlo todavía que había encontrado alguien que pudiera hacerlo avanzar, se sonrojo y se marchó, regreso a la guarida y estaba todo ido y respondía con un "aja" a todas las preguntas que le hacían sus hermanos  
R: ¿Qué rayos le ocurre a este?  
L: Ni idea  
M: HEY DONNIE, ¿A dónde fuiste?  
D: ….aja…  
M: Parece que lo perdimos  
Donnie se encerró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama de debajo de la almohada saco la diadema de April y su arma, ¿La abre encontrado? ¿Sera ella? Se preguntaba, pero había esperado 100 años por su regreso, 100 años buscándola, tenía que verla de nuevo, y a su mente venían los recuerdos de cuando hiba a verla en el hospital.  
Recuerdos de hace 100 años atrás  
D: April, como te encuentras, he venido a visitarte y te traje flores  
A: Donnie eres tú  
D: ¿Y quién más hiba a ser? Sigues tan bonita como siempre  
A: No es cierto mentiroso juju, hubiera preferido ser un mutante como tú, así podría haber estado contigo más tiempo, mírate estas tan joven y yo…mírame  
D: No digas eso, para mí siempre serás la mujer más hermosa que jamás vi, hubiera preferido ser una persona normal y así me hubieses amado antes y no tendría esta horrible larga vida, ¿Para qué vivir 300 años si tú no estás conmigo?  
A: Eres tan galante, antes no te hubieses atrevido a decirme eso…ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti, ¿Cómo es que me amas tanto tiempo? Me has esperado tanto, soy una anciana ahora y tú sigues amándome igual que el prime día, no soy ni la más hermosa ni la mejor de todas ¿Tanto así me amas?  
D: No April, para mí siempre serás la más hermosa, te amare incluso si tú no llegas a hacerlo, estaré contigo siempre, además soy un adulto ya no soy un adolecente tengo 100 años por si se te olvida  
A: Tu eres el único que está a mi lado, nadie más todos se olvidaron de mi incluso mi familia ¿Puedo pedirte algo?  
D: ¿?...depende  
A: ¿Puedes llevarme a saltar de techo en techo como cuando éramos jóvenes?  
D: ¿Y si alguien nos descubre?  
A: Por favor  
D: Esta bien  
Donnie cargo a April y salieron del cuarto y cuando estaban a punto de irse dos enfermeras vieron a Donnie llevándose a April, la una enfermera trato de impedirlo a toda costa pero la otra ya conocía a Donnie y sabía que él venía a visitarla siempre,así que no puso objeción en que se la lleve  
E1: UN MUTANTE ESTA SECUESTRANDO A LA PASIENTE DEL CUARTO 203 DETENGANLO  
E2: No te alarmes tranquila…él es Donnie y siempre viene a visitar a la señora April, no tengo bien entendido pero ellos se conocen de hace mucho tiempo  
E1: ESTAS LOCA ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? ES UN MONSTRUO  
A: Déjeme ir por favor, se los pido  
E2: Él no es malo  
E1: ….No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…Pueden irse…pero debes regresarla antes de que amanezca, ¿ENTENDIDO?  
D: Fuerte y claro señora  
Donnie se llevó a April en brazos por y saltaron la barda y del bolsillo de April cayó una foto, la enfermera tomo la foto y la miro, estaban todos hay en la foto, se sorprendió mucho: saltaban de techo en techo como en los viejos tiempos, pero Donnie tenía a April ya que ella ya no podía caminar, pararon un rato para ver la luna.  
A: Mírala ¿No es bonita?  
D: Es preciosa igual que tu  
A: juju pervertido  
D: haha  
A: Ojala hubiese descubierto antes lo que sentía por ti ahora ya no me queda tiempo  
D:…  
A: Te prometo una cosa  
D: ¿Qué puede ser?  
A: Yo regresare aquí y en mi próxima vida estaremos juntos te lo prometo  
D: ¿Próxima? April la reencarnación no existe  
A: juju siempre tan lógico como siempre, ese es mi Donnie pero tu preciosa ciencia no lo es todo, ya verás que regreso y hasta entonces podremos estar juntos ya lo veras  
D: Bueno está bien lo que tú digas, yo te esperare aquí siempre  
A: Yo vendré por ti ya lo veras….gaaa  
D: ¿April que tienes?  
A: N…no es nada…mi momento llego es todo  
D: ¿A…..APRIL?...NO POR FAVOR….NO ME DEJES  
A: no llores  
D: Con toda a ciencia que se y no puedo hacer nada por ti  
A: Estas conmigo…eso es suficiente, me diste la mayor aventura que puede vivir una persona, cumpliste el sueño de toda chica, tener a alguien que la ame por siempre sin importar que hasta el día en que muera, yo regresare ya lo veras…  
D: TE…TE…TE LO PROMETO YO TE ESPERARE  
A: lo se….yo vendré por ti…a si…casi lo olvido….toma mi arma…yo volveré por ella y también mi diadema…..cuídalas por favor  
D: NOOOOO  
A: ahora….solo…el último beso  
Donnie no pudo detener el llanto, se besaron por última vez y ella no volvió a abrir los ojos, murió en sus brazos, el la abrazo y después de que murió el al regreso al hospital y se despidió de ella y se marchó llevándose con él sus cosas y jurándole que honraría su promesa, casi nadie asistió a su funeral, por supuesto la enterraron a lado de su esposo (por cierto no diré quien es solo imagínense y ya) los chicos estuvieron hay en el funeral escondidos dando el ultimo adiós a su quería amiga, cuando Donnie abrió los ojos ya era de día, había soñado con aquel día y al despertar sus hermanos le preguntaron qué es lo que paso anoche.  
D: Buenos días  
R: Has madrugado y ahora si dinos ¿Qué es lo que paso?  
D: ¿De qué?  
M: Llegaste ayer con cara de menso y tu vocabulario se redujo a un simple "aja"  
L: Ya dinos no te portes como un niño  
D: Esta bien de acuerdo, les diré si así dejan de fastidiarme, conocí a una chica si  
R: EN SERIO  
L: DINOS LOS DETALLES  
M: ¿QUIEN ES Y COMO SE LLAMA?  
D: B…..Bueno, ella tiene como 30 años es alta, esbelta, bonita  
M, l, R: AJA  
D: Es pelirroja y se llama Abir, además la salve de 4 pervertidos en un callejón y la lleve hasta su casa la cual resulto ser la misma que la de April hace mucho  
M, l, R: o_O  
D: ¿Qué?  
M: No me digas  
D: Decirte que  
R: Que puede ser ella menso,  
L: Puede ser que en verdad regreso  
D: Están locos claro que no, ya les dije que los muertos no regresan que se mueren y ya  
R: Sabemos que en el fondo no crees eso y solo lo dices porque existe la posibilidad de que no y eso te dolería y prefieres tener los pies en la tierra y que no te duela la caída  
D: O.O  
L: ¡RAFA!  
D: ESTA BIEN YA LO ADMITO, TALVEZ SEA ELLA, NOS CONOSIMOS CASI EN LA MISMA FORMA EN QUE CONOSI A APRIL, NO LO SE PERO AL VER SUS OJOS SENTI QUE ERA ELLA  
M: Y si es no importa te ara bien salir con alguien, lo necesitas compadre  
R: Jamás me acostumbrare a decir esto….Mikey tiene razón  
M: HEY, YA CANSATE ¿NO?  
L: ¿Cuándo la veras de nuevo?  
D: Esta noche…..e digo… ¿Qué te importa?  
M: hahaha te delataste  
D: Ya cállate…. ¿Y si no es ella y rompo la promesa que le hice a April?  
M: Estoy seguro de que es ella, April siempre cumplía sus promesas  
D: Ojala tengas razón  
L: Y si no pues que importa, hermano te hará bien estar con alguien te vez tan triste  
R: Tienes razón Leo, hazle caso  
D: ….Eso depende, no saquen conclusiones adelantadas, ella puede no aceptarme  
M: Hay vamos con el pesimismo de nuevo, muéstrale más que eso, muéstrale tu alma y seguro se enamorara de ella  
D: ¿Sabes mikey?, te sienta muuuuy bien la madurez  
M: Es un placer  
Al llegar la noche ellos decidieron salir a uno de sus patrullajes nocturnos, ya no eran muy seguidos pero aun así los hacían, aprovecharon para conocer a la dama misteriosa de Donnie y si era parecida a April; después de apalear a uno que otro maleante se fueron a ver Abir, al no haber kraangs que matar ya no había necesidad de salir tan a menudo, y cuando llegaron.  
A: Donnie eres tu….y….si no me equivoco esos son tus hermanos  
D: Si por su puesto, él es Leonardo mi hermano mayor, después va mi hermano Rafael, después yo y por ultimo mi hermano menor Mikey  
M: Oh cielos sí que se parece ammmm….  
Donnie le cubrió la boca a Mikey  
D: ¡MIKEY!  
A: ¿?  
D: eee nada  
A: ….. Bueno en fin un placer conocerlos, algo en ustedes me resulta muy familiar, como si ya los conociera de hace mucho tiempo…en especial tu Donnie  
T: O.O….  
M: Ahora mismo ya nos desocupamos, ¿Quieres venir a nuestra casa?  
A: ¿EH? ¿Puedo?  
L: emm…..Bueno porque no  
La llevaron a su guarida y al entrar ella…  
A: oh su casa están bonita  
M: ¿Te gusta?  
A: Seguro  
M: Yo puedo darte un tur completo,  
Abir miro la arena de entrenamiento y reacciono de una forma rara  
R: ¿Qué te ocurre?  
A: No lo sé…pero siento…como si ya hubiese estado aquí antes, me resulta todo tan familiar pero a la vez es todo tan desconocido  
Ella miro las urnas de Splinter y de karay  
A: ¿Quiénes son ellos?  
L: Ese es nuestro padre, nuestro senseiHamatoYoshi y la de ahí es su hija karay la cual creía muerta pero logro encontrarla, murieron hace mucho  
A: Me gusta mucho su casa, espero no ser una molestia  
L: No relájate pero ya es demasiado noche mejor quédate y te iras mañana en la mañana  
A: ¿En serio? Genial  
L: Si, Donnie te mostrara tu habitación  
Donnie llevo a Abir al cuarto de huéspedes que tenían  
D: Espero que estés bien  
A: De seguro, este fue un día genial, conseguí amigos sin igual y ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
D: ¿Si está en mis manos si?  
A: ¿Puedes enseñarme a luchar?  
D: ¿EH?  
A: Si por favor, y me gustaría que me platiques más a cerca de ti  
D: …Claro….  
A: ¡BIEEEN!, buenas noches  
Donnie se dirigió a su habitación y fue detenido por sus hermanos  
M: AAAA PILLIN TE PESQUE  
D: D…D… ¿DE QUE HABLAS OJON?  
L: Al parecer te gusto  
R; Así es no puedes engañarnos  
M: ES ELLA  
R: Tiene que serlo  
L: Sin duda  
M: Solo oigan lo que dijo, todo aquí le resulta familiar  
D: No lo creo pero aun así…eso espero 


	2. Chapter 2: En otro cuerpo y en otra vida

Capítulo 2: En otro cuerpo y en otra vida  
A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en la cocina desayunando, Abir se despertó muy temprano para ir a su casa ya que tenía que trabajar a primera hora, se despidió de los chicos diciéndoles que regresaría en la tarde por las clases que le había prometido Donnie  
L: AAA así que le prometiste clases dime hermano, ¿En serio le darás clases o solo es un pretexto para estar a solas con ella?  
D: Por supuesto que le enseñare…..y también por eso  
M: Suerte matador  
R: Tú puedes  
D: YO PUEDO…digo ¿Podrían dejar sus comentarios tontos?  
R, M: NO HAHAHA  
D: Termine el desayuno, me iré a mi laboratorio  
Donnie dejo a los demás en la cocina mientras él se dirigía a su laboratorio, miles de ideas se agolpaban en su mente, pensaba en lo mucho que se parecía Abir y April y si en verdad era ella, por supuesto que le gustaba Abir pero él había prometido honrar la promesa que le hiso a April cuando murió y por supuesto que la cumpliría pero eso se puso en duda cuando conoció a Abir, si había una forma de comprobar que era April el seria el ser más feliz del mundo pero y si no solo se limitaría a esperarla para que ella viniese por el para ir a la eternidad, bueno si es que había una eternidad, además que mujer estaría tan loca como para amarme pensaba él; hubiera preferido ser muchas cosas, entre ellas una tortuga normal pero el ser un mutante le acarreaba centenares de problemas pero a la vez muchos beneficios y entre todas esas ideas recordó el día en que April se casó.  
Recuerdos de hace 170 años atrás  
A: Donnie viniste a verme, como siempre eres mi fiel amigo  
D: Vine a felicitarte el día de tu matrimonio April…estoy feliz por ti  
A: …..Oh Donnie, a mí no me engañas te ves triste  
D: Eh claro….que…..no  
A: Donnie, sabes que siempre serás mi amigo, mi dulce ángel guardián pero somos diferentes y no nuestro no habría funcionado, el mundo no lo hubiese permitido  
D: Pero no importa el mundo, si no lo que siento yo y lo que tú pudieses haber sentido  
A: Mientras era adolecente parecía más fácil, pudo haber sido más fácil, pero ahora soy adulta y sinceramente  
D: lo sé, la vida a mi lado no hubiese sido normal, y eso es lo que menos soy  
A: Siempre estarás en un lugar especial en mi corazón, quizá tal vez algún día encontremos la forma de estar juntos, tal vez en otro cuerpo y en otra vida, en otro momento  
D: ¿Reencarnación? Sabes que jamás creeré en cuentos de hadas  
A: Hay vas de nuevo siendo tú, relájate veras que el tiempo nos permitirá estar juntos  
D: Por desgracia tengo un desafortunado exceso de el  
A: Esa es la razón principal por la que no podemos estar juntos, no porque seas un mutante, me divierto tanto contigo que hasta a veces olvidaba que eras mutante, te sentía tan humano a veces, tu condición te ha hecho poseedor de una larga vida  
D: Eso es lo que nos separa… ¿Verdad?  
A: Lamentablemente  
D: Antes de irme ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
A: Si lo que sea  
D: ¿Me habrías amado alguna vez?  
A: …Es difícil contestar eso, no es que me desagrades, tampoco te amo, pero el cariño que siento por ti es especial, te quiero mucho y siempre lo hare y como ya dije, tal vez el desino nos permita una oportunidad, pero en otras circunstancias de la vida yo….seguramente serias tú con quien me casaría  
D: ¿En verdad?  
A: Claro  
Donnie y April se dan un abrazo de despedida y Donnie se marcha  
A: Adiós Donnie  
Donnie despertó de golpe, se había quedado dormido en su escritorio y había soñado otra vez con un recuerdo, aquellos recuerdos le mantenían atado a una realidad que había desaparecido hace ya tanto tiempo  
D: Esos malditos recuerdos jamás me dejaran en paz, jamás podré dormir tranquilo que fastidio  
En la mesa había un líquido en un frasco  
D: Ya me he acercado bastante, por fin lo he conseguido después de años  
M: ¿Conseguir que?  
D: ¡SANTA VACA!  
M: ¿Por qué gritas?  
D: LA PROXOMA VEZ AVISA CUANDO ENTRES SI, POR POCO Y LO SUELTO  
M: Entendido y ¿Qué era eso?  
D: Algo que les diré cuando haya terminado por completo  
M: ¿Pero si dijiste? POR FIN  
D: Emm bueno si pero no es que haya acabado por completo, después de años de desarrollo teórico por fin he conseguido el pract…..no comprendes ni una palabra ¿O sí?  
M: Ni una sola jejeje  
D: Te lo diré de esta manera…YA LO SABRAS A SU TIEMPO FISGON, NO SEAS METICHE  
R: Hey mensos  
M, D: ¿A QUIENES ESTAS LLAMANDO MENSOS MENSO?  
R: Tu chica llego Donnie  
D: O.O  
R: No pongas esa cara, ¿Acaso no recuerdas que dijo que volvería por las clases que le prometiste?  
D: Oh si es cierto yo…lo había olvidado  
L: Hermano pasas demasiado tiempo en tu laboratorio y si no es así estas fuera toda la santa noche  
D: Eso es asunto mío  
R: Claro que no, se te olvida que tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti, no vives solo  
D:….Perdonenme, no sabía que les estuviera haciendo daño con mis tonterías  
R: Eso es lo que haces genio  
L: ¡RAFA! Lo que Rafa quiere decir es que no te lamentes por algo que dejo de ser hace tiempo, disfruta tu vida, así que ve allí fuera y dale a Abir lo que le prometiste  
D: Sabes que, tienes razón gracias chicos  
Al salir Donnie encontró a Abir lista para su primera lección, esto le recordó aquella época cuando Splinter solía entrenar a April, pero ahora él era el maestro.  
A: Muy bien, ahora me enseñaras  
D: Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que yo sería tu guarda espaldas y ahora quieres aprender  
A: Eso pensaba pero me di cuenta de que sería mejor aprender para no molestarte en cada momento, debes tener ocupaciones….eso creo  
D: Emm no precisamente, bien ahora comencemos con lo primero, me llamaras sensei mientras estemos entrenando  
A: De acuerdo  
D: Responderás a todo lo que te diga con un fuerte "HAI SENSEI"  
A: De a…HAI SENSEI  
D: Si por alguna razón yo no puedo entrenarte en algún momento po circunstancias cualquiera de mis hermanos podrá reemplazarme  
A: HAI SENSEI  
D: Bueno, ahora comencemos  
Donnie comenzó a entrenar a su nueva estudiante, el momento fue ameno y agradable ya que ella era una muy buena alumna y aprendía con rapidez y así pasaron los días hasta que fue un mes.  
D: Esfuérzate un poco más tu puedes  
A: hai…..sensei  
D: Me parece que ya fue suficiente, es todo terminamos por hoy  
A: Es…muy cansado  
D: Aprendes con rapidez  
A: ¿Cuándo recibiré mi arma?  
D: Cuando hayas aprendido a ser una buena kunoichi, recuerda el arma más poderosa de una kunoichi es su mente  
A: ¿Acaso as visto que alguien le haga daño a otro con su mente?  
D: Buen punto, pero todavía no estas capacitada para un arma  
A: Pero  
D: Todas las armas que probaste no fueron adecuadas para ti  
A: ashh…hai sensei  
D: Espera aquí  
A: ¿?  
En ese momento Donnie recordó el arma de April, pensó muy seriamente en dársela o no, si se la daba se quedaría sin un recuerdo importante, pensó y decidió mostrársela para ver si en verdad era ella, si ella llegaba a reconocer el arma existía la gran posibilidad de que fuera April  
D: Mira esto, esto es un objeto muy importante para mí y creo que tal vez sería una buena arma para ti  
A: Es hermoso me encanta  
Abir tomo el arma y comenzó a usarla como si fuera de ella, como si le hubiese pertenecido desde hace mucho tiempo, eso solo dejaba la idea a donnie más y más de que en realidad era ella en otro cuerpo y con otra vida  
A: Pero me dijiste que era importante para ti, no puedo sin más quitarte algo que es importante para ti  
D: No, ahora es tu arma y me has demostrado que si sabes usarla, y otra cosa mas  
A: ¿?  
D: Necesitas cortar tu cabello un poco, el enemigo puede tomarte de él y matarte  
A: Oh, ¿Tú Crees?  
D: Bueno es una sugerencia, al menos puedes recogerlo mas  
A: Esta bien, ahora ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
D: ¿Depende?  
A: No te conozco muy bien, eres mi amigo y mi sensei pero me he dado cuenta de que no se mucho a cerca de ti  
D: No hay mucho que saber, solo soy Donnie y ya  
A: Por favor dímelo, cuéntame sobre tu sensei, Splinter como fue que tú y tus hermanos acabaron así  
D: Bueno…lo resumiré para que no sea tan largo; hace años Splinter huyo de Japón porque su mayor enemigo Oroku saki o mas conocido como shredder asesino a su esposa e hija un año después llego a nueva york y compro 4 tortugas bebe en una tienda pero se encontró con un tipo extraño y acabo siguiéndolo este traía un extraño liquido el cual nos bañó por completo y como Splinter nos tocó absorbimos sus genes y nos volvimos mitad humanos, años después luego de muchas batallas logramos destruir a shredder y recuperamos a la hija de Splinter, tuvimos una amiga la cual nos cambió la vida de cierto modo y después de todo eso eme aquí  
A: Cielos y hace cuento fue eso  
D:….Mucho tiempo  
A: Tenian una amiga ¿Y cuál era su nombre?  
D: April  
A: Se parece al mío…..a por eso me llamaste así el día en que nos conocimos, seguro me parezco a ella verdad, de seguro ella era muy importante para ti, tu novia o algo por el estilo.  
D: O.O  
A: AAA ACERTE VERDAD JEJEJE y ahora ¿Cómo esta ella?  
D: E…e…e..ella esta…b…b..bien  
A: ¿Y tus hermanos?  
D: Leo es el mayor y nuestro líder, después le sigue Rafa es un poco temperamental pero un buen hombre, después sigo yo el listo y guapo y por ultimo Mikey, a él siempre lo veras sonreír  
A: Con que listo y guapo haha y a que te dedicas a parte de ser un maestro ninja  
D: Soy un científico  
A: EN SERIO, GENIAL AL IGUAL QUE YO  
D: ¿Tu trabajas en un laboratorio como científica?  
A: Si, después de que hace un siglo atrás se descubrieran a los invasores extraterrestres que manejaban el TCRI se fundó un laboratorio para poder curar a todas las personas que habían sido afectadas por el ooz, yo junto con otras personas hemos trabajado toda nuestra vida para encontrar una cura pero por desgracia no tenemos éxito  
D: Entonces tienes que conocer mi laboratorio, he creado muchas cosas y entre ellas el mismo estudio sobre el ooz, talvez puedes ser mi colega  
A: Seria genial me encantaría, ¿Puedo decirte una cosa? Pero prométeme que no te burlaras  
D: No claro que no dímelo  
A: Este, la verdad…..CREO QUE ERES SEVERAMENTE GENIAL Y QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE ERES LO QUE SIEMPRE E QUERIDO SER Y SOBRE TODO…..CREO….CREO QUE ERES LINDO, bien ya lo dije por favor no te burles  
D: ….¡EH!...gracias…creo….no hay muchas chicas que me hayan dicho eso  
A: Al comienzo creí que eras un monstruo que quería comerme o algo parecido ya sabes con el miedo la imaginación vuela, al verte me asuste muchísimo  
D: Si ya entendí…  
A: Pero después de un mes que llevo conociéndote más cambiado por completo mi punto de vista  
D: ¿Gracias? En fin ahora cuéntame sobre ti  
A: Yo me separe de mis padres hace algún tiempo, era complicada la vida con ellos así que me concentre en lo que más me gustaba, la ciencia, estudie duro para ir a la universidad y poder graduarme y por fortuna conseguí el empleo de mis sueños compre la casa en la cual vivo es muy vieja y la han remodelado un par de veces pero me gusta y es acogedora, siempre me ha llamado algo en esa casa, desde el día en que nací…bien se me hiso tarde tengo que irme nos vemos mañana sensei, Donnie  
D: Hasta luego  
Después de marcharse Abir dejo a Donnie completamente confundido, cada vez más y más claro de que ella era April que había regresado pero y si no era ella no sabía que hacer le agradaba mucho, el tiempo con ella era muy ameno y divertido, mejor no me hago ilusiones se dijo a si mismo refunfuñando, cree que soy lindo pero a lo mejor es solo una idea equivocada de pronto entro leo irrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
L: ¿Y cómo te fue Donnie?  
D: ¿EH? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? Aaa este digo….bien  
L: Ella al parecer te hace sentir bien, eso me alegra que te saque de tu burbuja de tristeza ya hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír así  
D: Ella….no puedo hacerme ilusiones solo míranos, tu más que nadie entiendes lo difícil que es estar solo sin la persona que quieres  
L: Si lo se hermano, Karai se marchó hace mucho y la extraño pero no or eso me lamentare y estaré triste, ese tiempo paso y jamás volverá, dejo de existir algún día sé que volveré a verla  
D: …yo pensaba mantener mi promesa para siempre, pero con su llegada ahora es dudoso, mi firmeza ahora se transformó en duda y me siento muy confundido no sé qué hacer.

n/a:la verdad no sabia como subir una historia aqui y espero que les gustoe lo que escribi hace ya algun tiempo atras.


	3. Chapter 3: Alma dividida

ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FANFIC QUE ESCRIBI YA HACE MUCHISIMO TIEMPO, SOLO QUE NO TENIA NI LA MENOR IDEA DE COMO SUBIRLO, AQUI EL TERCER CAPITULO DISFRUTEN.

Capítulo 3: Alma dividida  
Donnie se encontraba en su laboratorio desarrollando un importante experimento que le había tardado mucho tiempo  
D: Al menos una de las ventajas de vivir mucho es que pude tener el suficiente tiempo para desarrollar esto, solo un poco más y ya casi  
Mikey llega por detrás completamente callado tratando de asustar a Donnie  
D: NI SE TE OCURRA MIKEY  
M: Oh ¿Cómo supiste que era yo y lo que iba a hacer?  
D: Soy tu hermano y te conozco  
M: La otra vez lo logre gracias a que estabas distraído pensando en tu pelirroja sexi  
D: ¿A caso la as espiado mirón?  
M: Así es como la llamas cuando duermes y además no soy ciego solo mírala es bonita  
D: Con que andas espiando a mí….ejem  
M: ¿Tu qué?  
D: Mi…estudiante y deja de escuchar lo que digo al dormir  
M: HAHAHAHAHA pero si no hay necesidad porque prácticamente lo gritas, hace años que no te veía así me alegra ver que ella te está sacando de tu trance, ¿Y que lio tienes con las pelirrojas dime?  
D: OH CALLATE  
Como siempre como era costumbre ella llego por la tarde a sus clases con Donnie y como dijo ella después de los entrenamientos prometió ayudarlo en su laboratorio  
D: Bien ahora conocerás mi laboratorio, ahora es grande y eficiente jaja debiste verlo hace más de 100 años comenzó siendo muy pequeño  
A: ¿100 años? ¿Cómo que 100 años?  
D: D…d…digo que es como si hubiesen sido como más de 100 años, tu sabes es un decir porque…porque el tiempo corre jeje  
A: ¿?...si tú lo dices  
D: Mira este es el estudio que hice sobre el ooz, es el mismo que el tuyo, pero aún me falta más análisis, un componente que no logro analizar no sé si tal vez quieras ser mi asistente  
A: …  
D: ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?  
A: ¿COMO ES QUE LOGRASTE HACER ESTO? NI ES NUESTROS LABORATORIOS LOGRAMOS TAL COSA, TU MENTE ES LA MAS GENIAL QUE HE VISTO, TU MENTE ES HERMOSA, DI DI DIGO HABLANDO EN UN TERMINO CIENTIFICO  
D: ….. ¿o_O?...Bueno como te decía, yo también estoy tratando de encontrar la cura, ya casi lo logro solo me falta un poco más; dime ¿Quieres ser mi asistente?  
A: Claro será genial trabajar con un colega es genial hablar con alguien que es igual que tú y que tiene tus mismos intereses, eres lindo…eee bueno como ya dije en un término científico  
D: Si, ¿No es genial? ¿Cómo es que no te desagrada mi presencia ni la de mis hermanos? No muchas personas piensan igual que tu  
A: Bueno, no te daré detalles pero se bien lo que se siente que los demás te vez como un monstruo, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?  
D: Perdón por preguntar  
A: No te preocupes y me quedare contigo  
El momento entre los dos fue muy agradable, se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron pero de pronto apareció Rafa interrumpiendo en su pequeño mundo  
R: Porque mejor no te lo llevas un rato afuera le hace falta  
D: R…R… ¡RAFA! PERO QUE DIABLOS  
A: Hola Rafael  
R: Ya te he dicho que me llames Rafa; anda llévatelo pasa mucho tiempo aquí  
D: PORQUE…Porque no dejas de decir tonterías y dejas de interrumpirnos  
R: (con un tono sarcástico) UI Perdón me parece que interrumpí algo ¿Quieren que me vaya?  
D, A: NO, POR SUPUESTO QUE NO  
R: O_o…ok me quedo claro está bien  
A: ¿En serio puedo llevármelo?  
D: ¿EH? ¿Perdón?  
R: o_O…HAHAHAHAHAHA CLARO SEGURO SI QUIERES TODA LA SEMANA  
D: HEY HEYHEY ¿QUE ACASO SOY UNA MASCOTA COMO PARA QUE ME LLEVEN A DONDE USTEDES QUIERAN?  
A: Anda siempre quise que vinieras a mi casa, siempre estoy en la tuya y la conozco casi toda excepto tu cuarto por favor ven conmigo  
Rafa se llevó a Donnie para una esquina y hablo con él en voz baja  
R: No seas idiota ve con ella  
D: Como crees que me iré con ella a una casa que me recuerda a April por todas partes  
R: No te atasques en el pasado menso ve con ella te hará bien, además es igual de nerd y aburrida que tú se entretendrán y la pasaran bien  
D: QUE…  
R: SHHHHH  
D: que grosero eres, tengo miedo de…  
R: ¿Te rechace? Por dios mírala le agradas, se porta como idiota al verte, si cuando llego casi se cae al agua de la emoción porque le dije que estabas en tu laboratorio y la esperabas  
D: ¿En serio?...digo…  
R: Hay hermano pobre de ti, tienes el alma dividida en dos entre el pasado y el presente, solo mírala ve con ella  
Donnie miro a Abir y ella le dio una sonrisa, eso basto para que él se rindiera y se fuera sin chistar  
D: De acuerdo iré con ella  
R: que bien, si logras pasar la noche con ella nos lo cuentas  
D: O/O p…p…pero que rayos dices enfermo  
R: Pero si se te nota en la cara  
D: Grrrrr…..Bueno de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?  
A: QUE BIEN….vendré mañana, ahora es tarde gracias a dios tendré un tiempo libre, nos divertiremos ya lo veras…UI es tarde me voy hasta luego  
D: Cuídate  
R: Ve con cuidado…. Donnie ¿Qué lio tienes con las pelirrojas?  
D: Que te importa  
A la mañana siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando, bombardeaban a Donnie con muchas preguntas acerca de su visita a la casa de Abir y mientras gritaban en el comedor ella llego sorprendiendo a todos.  
M: Muy buenos días Abir llegaste temprano hoy ¿Quieres desayunar? Es pizza  
A: Hola Mikey buenos días, no gracias ya desayune  
L: Buenos días Abir, ¿Cómo es que llegas temprano?  
A: Bueno es que en el laboratorio, todos hemos trabajado arduamente y como yo casi no dormía por trabajar me dieron un tiempo libre  
D: ¿¡Quieres decir que venias a verme...vernos…entrenar sin haber dormido!?  
A: Gracias a ti puedo defenderme lo suficiente para que los pervertidos no se me acerquen que miedo  
R: No te entiendo, solo defiéndete y ya no tengas miedo  
A: Es fácil para ti decirlo tú no eres perseguido por un grupo de5 viejas feas que quieren contigo  
R: O.O  
M: HAHAHAHAH….AU BASTA  
R: Cállate  
L: jejeje…cofcof, ¿Y dime porque quieres llevarte a Donnie?  
D: O.O bi…bi…bi…bien es hora de irnos se en al rato nos vemos  
L: Se supone que es de día genio, no podemos salir  
M: Tranquilo no te emociones  
D: N…N…Nos vamos a entrenar primero, ¿Qué pensaban?  
A: Creí que hoy te ayudaría en tu laboratorio  
D: Claro que no, el entrenamiento no espera vamos  
Donnie y Abir se marchan de escena  
R: Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso a ver qué pasa, en el mundo hay locas que si pueden fijarse en nosotros  
L, M: Hey  
R: ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?  
Al llegar la noche  
A: Au, hoy fue un dia muy cansado, cuando llegemos a casa me bañare  
R: Hey Donnie no te olvides pasarle la toalla cuando termine  
L, M: hahaha  
D: DEJEN DE DECIR ESTUPIDESES, VAMONO YA  
A: Nos vemos  
M: Si no decías eso no se marcharían jamás  
L: Es verdad, de lo contrario se hubiera arrepentido  
En otro lugar y en el mismo momento de la noche  
Los dos se encontraban en los tejados saltando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Abir, todo le recordó hay a April pero este no era el momento de perderse en uno de sus recuerdos, sería una descortesía de parte suya hacia su acompañante; al llegar ella le invito a pasar.  
A: Pasa estás en tu casa  
D: Gra…gracias  
A: Es pequeña pero muy acogedora, mira aquí tengo mis estudios  
D: …Esto es erróneo, esta teoría está equivocada, el ooz es un componente que mezcla dos compuestos de ADN fusionándolos de una manera degenerativa y en muchos de los casos si se fusiona de una manera inestable el individuo puede terminar enloqueciendo pero en otros casos puede terminar como yo, mas no un componente que destruye el ADN cambiándolo a algo completamente diferente  
A: ¿EH? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?  
D: Tuve el suficiente tiempo para estudiarlo  
A: Creo que tú me has salvado la vida por segunda vez, con esto los mutantes que tenemos en nuestros laboratorios podrán tener una vida otra vez, en serio te admiro  
D: Ya me lo has dicho….digo gracias, perdón  
A: A por cierto, el arma que me diste es genial, ligera manejable y puedo llevarla a donde sea para defenderme, siento que hubiera nacido para ella  
D: Recuerda, no ataques si no es estrictamente necesario, jamás pero jamás hagas alarde de tus habilidades  
A: Hai Sensei, es curioso desde que te conocí por primera vez salgo de casa, como no tengo amigos ocupaba mi tiempo solo a mi trabajo  
D: Al parecer tú y yo no somos tan diferentes  
El tiempo se detuvo en ese lugar, siempre había un tema del que hablar y el cual reírse, hablaban platicaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y sin darse cuenta pasaron tres días seguidos.  
En la noche  
D: Me parece que tengo que marcharme ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, seguro mis hermanos están preocupados  
A: Claro que no, acaban de llamarte por tu celular, como estabas completamente dormido yo lo conteste y dijeron que no te preocupes en regresar tan pronto porque no te dejaremos tomate tu tiempo, eso es lo que dijeron  
Donnie en sus adentros  
D: Infelices cuando llegue a casa me las pagaran  
A: Ya veo, no te agrada mi compañía, bueno es natural casi todos se aburren de mi  
D: no no no, no es eso es solo que…que el tiempo ha pasado volando sin darme cuenta y creí que estarían preocupados pero no es así, (pensamientos: se está comportando de una manera extraña ¿Por qué querrá que me quede?)  
A: JEJE Creo que exagere un poco, si quieres puedes marcharte  
D: EMM me quedare un poco más y después me iré  
A: iré por algo a la cocina y regreso  
Hablaban y miraban televisión hasta que sin darse cuenta era ya las 2:00 am en punto  
A: Bien tengo que decirte algo, e… tardado tres días en reunir valor para decirlo, al comienzo me asustaba mucho ya que somos diferentes, pero después de conocerte mejor creo que eso ya no importa, me he enamorado de ti, de tu hermosa alma tu forma de ser ha hecho que esa brecha se elimine por completo, además siento en el fondo de mí, te esperaba desde hace tiempo  
D: O.O…P…PERO SOMOS TAN DIFERENTES  
A: Dos cosas que pareces ser diferentes podrían hacer una gran pareja  
Esas palabras cavaron en lo más hondo de la mente de Donnie, fueron sus palabras exactas las cuales le dijo a April hace mucho  
A: De seguro es por ella ¿Verdad?  
D: ¿Eh?  
A: Es April, es por esa tal April, la quieres a ella, pero por tu mirada ella no, donde esta ella ahora, ¿Porque esa enorme lealtad?  
D: Ella…murió hace tiempo  
A: …..yo…..  
D: No digas nada, es solo que…ashh, yo…quiero pero algo en mi me lo impide  
A: Ella se fue, y yo estoy aquí ahora, mírame  
Abir se acercó a Donnie y le dio un beso, el si la quería, pero su promesa le mantenía atado, en ese instante el cerro los ojos y correspondió a su abrazo y paso lo inevitable (Ahora si pervertidos, dejen que su imaginación vuele a sus anchas) Al despertar estaba casi amaneciendo, era las 5 de la mañana, ella se encontraba a su lado trayendo puesta solo un camisón largo que la cubría hasta las rodillas, no sabía que sentir en ese momento, solo se levantó y salió por la ventana, de regreso a su casa, una parte de si gritaba de alegría pero otra se sentía un miserable traicionero, como había dicho Rafa su alma se encontraba dividida en dos partes, una lo mantenía atado en el pasado la cual iba desapareciendo y la otra iba creciendo poco a poco.  
Al llegar a la guarida  
M: HERMANO TE FUISTE POR 4 DIAS CUENTANOS QUE PASO  
D: …  
L: ¿Donnie? ¿Dooooonnie?  
R: Me parece que está en la luna  
D: Emm, ha,….estoy…estoy ocupado, me iré a mi habitación  
Dejo a todos muriéndose de la curiosidad de saber que sucedió pero en ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de responder se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó sobre la cama con el alma dividida por completo y sumamente confundido.


	4. Chapter 4: Mírame, he regresado

ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FANFIC QUE ESCRIBI YA HACE MUCHISIMO TIEMPO, SOLO QUE NO TENIA NI LA MENOR IDEA DE COMO SUBIRLO, AQUI EL CUARTO CAPITULO DISFRUTEN.

Capítulo 4: mírame, he regresado  
A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar se encontraban frente al televisor sin nada que hacer, Donnie seguía encerrado en su habitación sin salir y eso preocupo a los demás  
M: Creo que no fue una buena idea el dejarlo salir con Abir  
R: Fue una pésima idea, solo mira cómo se ha puesto  
L: No exageren tal vez…no se…habrá que ir a verlo  
M: No ha querido dejar entrar a nadie  
R: Yo haré que salga  
L: No Rafa tranquilo, iré yo porque tú no eres precisamente señor don sensibilidad  
R: Esta bien, se me olvido que ahora el papa eres tú  
M: Esto es serio Rafa no salgas con tus sarcasmos  
R: TU CA….  
L: Ya está bien, Mikey tiene razón, ahora con su permiso  
Leo se dirigió al cuarto de Donnie pero esto no le permitió entrar  
D: Necesito pensar déjame solo  
L: Claro que no, entrare de todas maneras  
D: TE DIJE LARGO  
L: Cierra tu boca, nos tienes a todos preocupados, nos dio gusto que estuvieras fuera por 4 días, estabas con ella y te vimos feliz pero regresaste peor, así que me dirás ahora ¿QUE RAYOS FUE LO QUE PASO?  
D:…..  
L: ¿QUE PASO?  
D: ¡YA BASTA!...La quiero si, ya lo dije es…como si estuviera hecha para mí y solo para mí, pase la noche con ella  
L: ¿O.O? ¿Qué?  
D: La quiero pero jure mantener la promesa de April, le jure que la esperaría y sabes bien que no puedo creer en cuentos de hadas pero aun así le prometí que esperaría su regreso, hay una parte de mí que quiere creer que es ella y que regreso pero eso no es verdad LAS PERSONAS NO VUELVEN NO REGRESAN JAMAS…ella murió en mis brazos y se lo prometí  
L: Jamás nos habías dicho eso, ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?... (Suspiro) mira aquella vida ya paso, se fue hace mucho pero ella siempre cumplía lo que prometía, era fuerte….hermano…tan solo por un instante no puedes dejar tu escepticismo a un lado y ver lo que es evidente, yo tampoco creo en cuentos de hadas pero hay cosas en este mundo que jamás se podrán explicar, solo mírala más allá de tu lógica, mira su alma…y se feliz  
Leo se marchó dejando a Donnie sumamente confundido y haciendo que la parte de sí que quería a Abir creciera más; esa noche decidió ir al cementerio donde se encontraba los restos de April, sin que nadie lo notara salió en medio de la noche.  
R: ¿Y qué paso?  
L: Nada fuera de lo normal, es solo que está confundido….  
M: ¿Algo más?  
L: (Susurros) no digan que les dije o se enojara  
R, M: ¿?  
L: Paso la noche con Abir  
R, M: ¿QUEEEEEEE?  
L: SHHHHH les dije que se callen o nos oirá  
R: mmm al parecer no fue nada malo  
L: Solo ella podrá curarlo, sabemos que estará bien, ahora solo dejémoslo en paz  
Mientras tanto Donnie se encontraba rumbo al cementerio, habían renovado todo, como April ya no tenía familiares que cuiden la lápida él iba todas las semanas a dejarle flores en la parte más antigua del cementerio de "New York city" era la última lapida que había quedado de la generación de April; nada más que una solitaria lapida en lo profundo de un descuidado bosque, al llegar él le dejo flores y en la inscripción decía, "En memoria de April Jones, amada madre, compañera y esposa" hace algunos años al llegar se topó con un raro y supernatural encuentro  
Recuerdo de hace algunos años atrás en el cementerio  
D: Mira te traje flores, como ya vez te prometí que esperaría y sigo aquí, te soy sincero no creo que vayas a regresar jamás…pero mantendré mi promesa y esperare hasta que vengas por mí  
De pronto se siente un escalofrío en la nuca,  
D: Brrrrrr…..hace frio, bien me tengo que marchar no te preocupes vendré a verte en otro momento  
Al Revirar se topó con la agridulce sorpresa de que April se encontraba atrás del  
D: A…A…A…  
A: No vayas a gritar por favor  
D: PE…PE…PE  
A: Estoy muerta lo sé, soy un espíritu y vine a verte, ¿Cómo que no crees que regresare por ti?  
D: …Lo lamento pero es la verdad, me encantaría que regreses pero no veo como  
A: Siempre serás así, pero ya verás que te cerrare la boca y volveré, con diferente forma pero volveré y no tendrás más remedio que creerme  
D: Siempre fuiste una chica necia y por eso eres fuerte  
A: JEJEJE gracias, ahora despierta porque ya va a amanecer y no sería bueno que te quedes dormido sobre una tumba  
D: ¿EH? Como sea vendré la próxima semana para verte, es genial volver a verte  
A: ¿Qué estas sordo o qué? Te dije que estas dormido sobre una tumba, esto es un sueño y ya no me veras así otra vez  
D: ¿Un sueño? ¿Qué acaso no volveré a verte?  
A: ju juju no te pongas triste…en otro cuerpo y en otra vida  
D: No espera no te vayas ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Espera…  
Al despertar Donnie se dio cuenta de que ya estaba por amanecer y se había quedado dormido sobre la tumba, ese era el recuerdo de Donnie y había venido las veces que podía para verla otra vez así pero ella no volvo a aparecer  
El presente  
D: Como siempre flores…Necesito urgentemente hablarte pero no he vuelto a verte como aquella vez, ¿Sera que debo hacerle caso a los demás y creer…creerte…a ti?…me siento mejor aquí contigo que con los demás, deseo verte  
De entre los árboles y las sombras se escuchó un murmullo que asusto Donnie y para su sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Abir  
D: ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? ¿POR QUE ME SIGUES?  
A: Necesitaba saber dónde se fue mi novio  
D: ¿Tu qué?  
A: Cuando desperté ya no estabas a mi lado, y estuviste conmigo eso te hace mi novio  
D: Emm bueno creo que tienes….razón…pero eso no es lo que te pregunte  
A: Te vi mientras yo salía del trabajo, te grite y te llame pero no me contestaste  
D: Oh…lo…lamento  
A: Esa debe ser tu April ¿verdad?  
D:…..  
A: Que horror de ponerla en un lugar tan feo y parece que aquí hubo muchas pero solo quedó esta ¿Cuándo fue que murió?  
Abir miro la fecha de su muerte y vio algo que la desconcertó  
A: Esto es un chiste, según esto ella murió hace….. ¿¡100 años!? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? Porque no me gusta para nada…TÚ…TÚ…  
D: Déjame explicártelo, no es nada del otro mundo…bueno casi pero…  
A: ¿Te enamoraste de una anciana?  
D: o_O ¿Qué?...NOOOOO  
A: A eso dan las cuentas, ¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces más o menos de 30 a 35 años  
D: Ella era un año mayor que yo  
A: Según esto ella murió a la edad de 101 años y tú dices que era un año mayor que tú….Dime la verdad entonces tú tienes…  
D: Tengo 200 años  
A: ….  
D: Como ya sabrás la vida de una tortuga es de aproximadamente 150 años pero en vista de que el mutagen nos cambió a mí y a mis hermanos con el tiempo se hiso evidente de que viviríamos mucho, nuestro tiempo de vida es de más o menos 300 años, me quedan todavía 100 años por vivir  
A: ….tu  
D: Si quieres correr adelante, ya estoy acostumbrado…ella…mi April se casó y tuvo una vida pero antes de morir ella me prometió que…  
A: Regresaría por ti  
D: ¿O.O?  
A: Desde que era una niña…no sé si me creas pero ya que comenzamos a hablar de este tipo de cosas te lo diré, desde niña he soñado que tengo que buscar a alguien, no conocía su nombre y su cara pero solo he tenido recuerdos de él sosteniéndome y diciéndome que me quiere sobre un tejado mientras mirábamos la luna, recuerdo unos ojos rojos que me miraban y me decían que me esperarían, aquellos ojos me hacían sentir feliz…y al encontrarte supe que eras tú al que esperaba  
D: ERES…TU…  
A: No sé porque pero siento que pase lo que pase no importa si tienes todos los años encima, solo te diré que olvides el pasado…de alguna manera que no se explicar siento un enorme deseo de decirte que…mírame, he regresado  
D: No puede ser  
A: Por favor quédate conmigo  
D: E…ERES TU…yo…no...Esto es un sueño más, tengo…tengo que pensar  
Donnie se marchó dejando a Abir frustrada e inconforme pero eso no le iba hacer rendirse, Donnie llego a la guarida y corrió rápidamente a su laboratorio tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa para dejar de pensar en la conmoción y el shock, se concentró en tratar de buscar el antídoto y entre la frustración y el nerviosismo en un pequeño accidente al parecer lo descubrió  
D: El…el antídoto, este es el componente que faltaba….por fin después de tanto  
Entra leo  
L: Hermano ¿Qué sucede? Estas gritando como loco  
D: EL ANTIDOTO, ENCONTRE EL ANTIDOTO PARA EL OOZ  
L: Eso es genial, ¿Se lo entregaras a Abir no es cierto?  
D: Aquí esta mis notas, cuando ella venga dáselas y podrá fabricar más…  
L: ¿Y qué aras con ese que tienes?  
D: Yo…tengo algo que hacer  
L: ¿Hey espera a dónde vas? ¿Qué no vez que está amaneciendo?  
Donnie salió como un loco a la superficie teniendo en cuenta de que estaba a punto de amanecer pero en su cabeza solo cabía una idea, se bebería el antídoto y seria lo que siempre debió ser, lo que debió ser desde un principio, un animal común y corriente seria libre y no sufriría más, Abir llego a la guarida y pregunto por Donnie  
A: ¿Dónde está Donnie?  
L: No lo sé, dijo que había encontrado la cura para el ooz y que te diera los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa y se marchó con un poco de antídoto afuera, creí que iría a buscarte  
A: No, tuvimos una pequeña charla de auto descubrimiento hace un rato, ¿Tenía la cura en sus manos?...tal vez…..oh no  
L: ¿Qué?  
A: Ojala que no sea lo que estoy penando  
L: ¿Qué?  
A: piensa bebérsela y regresar a ser una tortuga normal  
L: ¿QUEEEE? TENEMOS QUE DETENERLO, CHICOS  
R, M: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?  
A: Donnie cometerá una locura y de beberá el antídoto que sintetizo  
R, M: ¿?  
A: …..Ashh, que si tienen 200 años como me dijo Donnie, si se bebe la cura regresara a su forma original y sumada a la edad que tiene morirá en un instante  
L: Eso es aún peor  
R: Ese lunático, no se lo permitiremos  
M: Andando  
Mientras ellos salían a buscar a Donnie el se encontraba en el lugar donde conoció a April, teniendo la cura en sus manos, en el instante en que iba a bebérsela…  
D: …..lo lamento April, pero ya no tengo el valor suficiente para aguantar otra desilusión mas  
A: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
D: ¿¡ABIR!?  
A: NO LO HAGAS, SI LO HACES MORIRAS, TENIENDO LA EDAD QUE TIENES SI REGRESAS A TU FORMA ORIGINAL MORIRAS Y NO LO PERMITIRE AUNQUE TENGA QUE ENFRENTARTE  
Ellos dos batallaron pero la amplia experiencia de Donnie hacía imposible que le pusiera un dedo encima.  
D: ¿En serio crees que puedes vencerme a mí, a un maestro ninja? Te hace falta una vida entera para poder ganarme  
A: PORFAVOR CREEME, MORIRAS YO TE AMO PORFAVOR, ME GUSTAS TAL Y COMO ERES…NO TE VAYAS, REGRESE POR TI  
Donnie se impactó por esas palabras y salió del trance en el cual se encontraba.  
D: E…. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo puedes amarme siendo lo que soy?  
A: (llantos) la apariencia es lo que menos importa yo te quiero como eres por favor mírame….quédate conmigo  
Donnie miro en lo profundo de los ojos de Abir y vio en su alma que era en verdad ella que había regresado, los dos lloraron y se fundieron en un abrazo y un beso; los chicos llegaron con el corazón en un hilo rogando porque no fuera tarde pero aquella escena les tranquilizo  
R: Miren a ese imbécil, nos dio el susto de nuestras vidas y lo encontramos aquí dándonos semejante espectáculo  
M: Mira lo feliz que se ve, creo que al fin pudo deshacerse de su pasado  
L: Dejémoslos en paz, vámonos a casa  
M: ¿y ellos?  
R: Estarán bien solo déjalos con su privacidad  
Donnie abrazo a Abir, por fin era feliz jamás dejaría que ella se fuera de nuevo y los dos se quedaron juntos para siempre 


	5. Chapter 5: La vida continua

ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FANFIC QUE ESCRIBI YA HACE MUCHISIMO TIEMPO, SOLO QUE NO TENIA NI LA MENOR IDEA DE COMO SUBIRLO, AQUI EL QUINTO Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DISFRUTEN.

Capítulo 5: La vida continua

Donnie y Abir ya llevan un mes juntos a pesar de todos los obstáculos; ella llegaba a verlo todos los días después de su trabajo y gracias a que Donnie logro descubrir la cura ella pudo distribuirla para sanar a todos los que deseaban ser sanados, todos los días ella llegaba para entrenar y ayudarlo en su laboratorio; ya que llevaban un mes de estar juntos decidió que era hora de saber más acerca uno del otro.  
A: Hola Rafa  
R: Hola, ¿Buscas a Donnie?  
A: Como siempre  
R: Espera…..DOOOONIEEEE YA LLEGO POR LA QUE GRITAS EN LAS NOCHEEEES  
A: ¿¡O.O!?  
Llega Donnie algo molesto  
D: ¿P…P…PUEDES DEJA DE DECIR T…T…TONTERIAS Y LLAMARME DE FORMA NORMAL?  
R: No…hahahahahahaha  
M: Hola Abir ¿cómo vas? Estábamos a punto de almorzar ¿Quieres?  
A: Seguro, ¿Qué prepararon?  
R: No preguntes  
A: ¿?  
M: Prepare una sabrosa pizza con relleno de chocolate y pescado  
A: Uh…  
R: Te lo dije  
A: No gracias Mikey ya comí mucho en el trabajo  
M: Bueno más para mí  
L: Hola, hace mucho que no recibimos visitas tan a menudo eres bienvenida  
A: Oh gracias leo que considerado  
D: Eh Abir, entrenaremos un poco pero antes le daremos saludos a Splinter  
A: Seguro  
Después de almorzar fueron todos a la arena de entrenamiento y le dieron sus saludos a Splinter y karai antes de comenzar  
L: Saludos amado padre, te rogamos porque estés donde estés siempre nos guíes, karai espero que desde donde estés siempre me acompañes  
R: Sensei te extrañamos y protégenos  
M: Sensei ahora somos maestros y esperamos que estés orgulloso de nosotros…y ella es Abir la nueva novia de Donnie  
D, A: O/O  
D: Eh…e…ella es Abir ya aceptado compartir su vida conmigo  
A: M…m…mucho gusto s…sensei…e…espero que nos prote…proteja  
L, R, D, M: Padre, Karai descansen en paz  
El día de entrenamiento fue largo y cansado, Abir tomo un largo y cálido baño para relajarse, como ya era de la familia tenía cierto tipo de libertades, por su cabeza pasaban muchas preguntas que todavía no habían sido satisfechas, el cómo había sido en su vida pasada, como científica no creía en esas cosas hasta el día en que conoció a Donnie y se dio cuenta que la promesa de otra vida los había unido, así que planeo un momento a solas con Donnie para despejar ciertas dudas.  
Todos se habían reunido en la sala de televisión para relajarse un rato y Abir llego de repente acercándose a Donnie para proponerle que pasaran tiempo a solas, de ese modo podría despejar ciertas dudas.  
M: aaaa…después de un largo día de entrenamiento sienta bien ponerse cómodos  
R: Tú lo has dicho hermanito  
D: No hay nada bueno en la televisión  
R: ¡ESPERA DEJALO HAY!  
L: ¿Qué?  
M: La chica que da el clima en el canal 6 le gusta a Rafa  
R: Oh vamos no pueden negar que es tremendamente sexi y hermosa  
L: Si es verdad…quédate tú con la tele que yo me iré a Dormir un rato  
A: Hey Donnie  
D: ¿Qué sucede?  
Abir enrolla sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Donnie  
A: Hace mucho que no pasamos un tiempo a solas ¿Qué te parece si…  
R: Hey  
D, A: ¿?  
R: Nos van a hacer vomitar, búsquense una jala y métanse hay tortolos…uhg mi estómago  
M: Es verdad vaya espectáculo  
L: Mayor razón para irme a mi cuarto nos vemos  
Todos se marchan  
A: (Abir en sus adentros) Que bien mi plan funciona  
D: Todos se fueron ¿Qué querías decirme?  
A: Ya ha pasado un mes desde que estamos juntos me encanta estar contigo, sabes muchas cosas de mi pero yo no de ti, al menos no las más importantes  
D: ¿Pero que deseas saber? Deja el pasado siendo pasado, juramos estar juntos toda la vida y ya eso es lo que debería importarte  
A: Pero yo…yo solo…  
D: Perdón no quería ser grosero, es solo que me costó deshacerme de mi pasado y no quiero que regrese  
A: …..  
D: (suspiro) está bien pero será mañana, saldremos mañana por la noche ¿Si?  
A: Esta bien  
Los dos se quedaron viendo la tele por un largo rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos sin preocuparse de la hora y al despertar era ya muy tarde para que Abir se marche a casa  
A: ¡Oh no, me quede dormida!  
D: ¿Qué….sucede? estaba durmiendo plácidamente  
A: Es muy tarde para regresar a casa  
D: ¿Tienes trabajo mañana?  
A: No por mucho, solo tenía que entregar algunos resultados de unos análisis en los cuales he trabajado por meses y regresaría a mi casa temprano  
D: Entonces ve por ellos, ve a tu casa yo te acompañare  
A: mmm ese no es el problema ya que tengo una copia en tu computadora, los revisamos juntos en el final de mis análisis ¿Recuerdas?  
D: No entiendo ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?  
A: Tengo quehaceres que hacer, debo hacer las compras, lavar la ropa pagar deudas tengo mucho por hacer  
D:… ¿O_o?...Eh…Bueno…este…puedes quedarte aquí esta noche  
A: Gracias, no esperaba menos de mi novio  
D: Siempre me sonara extraño, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algún día me dejaras por alguien normal  
A: Claro que no, ¿Por qué te cambiaría por alguien simple sin chiste? En el mundo no hay nadie más como tú, si llegara a perderte no encontraría a otro como tú, así estas bien con todo y tu verde naturaleza.  
D: ¿Y qué hay de mis hermanos? hay 3 más como yo  
A: Jo qué chiste de mal gusto  
D: hahaha perdón…(Bostezo)…bien iremos a dormir puedes dormir en mi cuarto y yo me quedare esta noche aquí  
A: Claro que no, no me sentiría cómoda sabiendo que estas aquí yo me quedo en tu cuarto  
D: ¿Segura?  
A: Si adelante  
D: Bien…pero si los demás preguntan fue tu idea  
A: Bien  
Donnie se dirigió a su cuarto y se recostó sobre la cama, por fin después de mucho tiempo pudo conciliar el sueño sin preocupación alguna, el pasado se había ido al fin y ahora puede concentrarse en ir hacia adelante pero la pregunta de Abir le dejo cierta inquietud pero no era problema ahora era libre y cuando se disponía a pegar el ojo sintió algo que subía desde la parte de debajo de la cama donde se ponen los pies, de entre las cobijas salió Abir y se recontó en su regazo, por supuesto se llevó un gran susto al principio.  
D: Abir eres tú me asustaste ¿Por qué no avisaste que entraste?  
A: ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?  
D: …claro…..  
Se miraron a los ojos, iban a besarse pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito en el cuarto de al lado  
R: ¡HEY TRATAMOS DE DORMIR AQUÍ, SI BAN A HACER ESO SEPAN QUE LOS SACARE DE AQUÍ A PATADAS….POR DIOS!  
L: Donnie…por favooor…los escuchamos…perfectamente…cállense  
M: Donnie sé que estas feliz por tener una novia pero por el amor de Dios si van a hacer eso será mejor que se marchen a la casa de Abir  
D: ¡N…N…N…Q…Q…QUE RAYOS SE ESTAN IMAGINANO YA DUERMANSE QUE YO ARE LO MISMO!  
A: O/O (susurros) creo que no debí haber venido  
D: (susurros) Relájate y…tratemos de dormir quédate aquí por mí no hay problema  
R: ¡CALLENSEEEE!  
D: ESTA BIEN…ESTA BIEN…relájate  
El bochornoso incidente paso y la mañana llego y Abir se había marchado temprano para su trabajo y todos estaban en la cocina desayunando.  
M: Donnie por dios la próxima vez que quieran hacer eso váyanse y dejen dormir  
R: Lo único que necesitamos saber es que eres feliz con ella nada más  
L: No necesitas restregarnos a tu novia  
D: Ni en 200 años dejaran de comportarse como niños cielos ¿Qué les pasa?  
L: ¿Por cierto? ¿Cuándo vuelve?  
D: Dijo que volvería en la noche ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer  
Donnie se marcha para su laboratorio  
D: Bien ahora…mmm…trabajare en algo de metalúrgica  
Donnie se pasó en día en su laboratorio hasta que la noche cayó y Abir llego  
M: Donnie llego Abir  
D: ¿Eh? Gracias por avisarme  
A: Bien como me prometiste saldríamos  
D: Cuando dije eso  
R: Fue antes de interrumpir nuestro sueño con sus cosas genio  
D: O.O No estoy hablando contigo  
A: Bien vámonos  
D: Pero…pero…de acuerdo vámonos  
Los dos salieron, paseaban saltando los techos bajo la complicidad de la obscuridad hablaron y rieron juntos, pero era hora de despejar muchas de las dudas que ella tenía  
D: Ya te lo dije, no me gustaría desenterrar el pasado pero en vista de tu insistencia te diré lo que quieras  
A: ¿Y cómo era tu Sensei?  
D: Era un excelente padre, ha…ojala lo hubieras conocido, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que ser un padre soltero de 4 hijos no fue nada sencillo, no lo entendí hasta que me convertí en adulto, él era un hombre estricto, pero nunca injusto, era amable y hasta a veces gracioso aunque a veces tenía una forma rara de preocuparse por nosotros, hubo una vez que nos castigó por patinar en la casa y ensuciarla pero estábamos tan aburridos que huimos en medio de la noche, nos topamos con un tipo raro, un idiota el cual después nos dio muchos líos, al regresar a casa en la madrugada dormimos muy tarde y debíamos despertar temprano para los entrenamientos, debió darse cuenta de que salimos porque nos molió a palos por no confesar la verdad y estar adormilados, ha que recuerdos  
A: Splinter fue alguien maravilloso  
D: Ni que lo digas, lo extraño  
A: ¿Cómo era Nueva York hace 200 años?  
D: Ah no ha cambiado mucho claro a excepción de que ahora ya no hay kraangs malvados sigue siendo igual, la infraestructura cambio en un 40% más moderna lo que me gusta de hoy es la tecnología, es genial, pero al fin y al cabo casi es lo mismo, nueva fachada misma forma de ser  
A: ¿Cuándo conociste a mi antiguo yo?…oh que raro suena…o sea a April  
D: Fue cuando solo tenía 15 años, había cumplido 15 años cuando Splinter nos permitió salir por primera vez lo recuerdo bien, me divertía mucho cuando de repente la vi, fue la primera mujer que vi en mi vida entera y la más hermosa que hubiera visto; hubo tiempos en los que nos enfadamos mucho y ella llego a odiarme mucho, la ame todo el tiempo que vivo, aunque ella eligió quedarse con Casey porque era más sencillo y sin complicaciones, resumido en una palabra "normal" así paso el tiempo, 200 años y eme aquí  
A: Así que esa era yo antes…yo…yo…emm…se hiso tarde me tengo que ir a casa  
D: ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Fue algo que dije? De buenas a primeras te dije que no quería revivir el pasado

A: No…no es eso…es solo…solo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa si eso  
D: Esta bien te acompaño  
A: Esta aquí a la vuelta no hay problema, además ya puedo defenderme mejor  
D: De…acuerdo…..nos vemos mañana  
Abir se marchó para su casa dejando a Donnie desconcertado y arrepentido de haberle dicho la verdad, en fin decidió volver a casa y llamarla mañana  
Al llegar a casa  
M: ¿Donnie? Creí que te quedarías en casa de Abir esta noche  
D: No, ella se puso extraña de repente y se marcho  
R: A poco cometiste la burrada de hablarle sobre April  
D: Ella insistió tanto que me arte y termine diciéndole, al fin y al cabo es su yo anterior  
L: ¿No que no creías en cuentos de hadas?  
D: La ciencia no ha podido descubrir todo a pesar de años de investigación, hay cosas que no se podrán explicar  
R: Vaya que si maduraste, ¿Y que harás con el dilema?  
D: De seguro todo estará mejor por la mañana  
Donnie lamo a Abir durante días pero por alguna razón ella no contestaba sus llamadas, insistió durante varias veces sin conseguir resultados positivos, tampocollegaba a los entrenamientos que Donnie le impartía.  
D: ¿Por qué no me contestas?  
Voz de la contestadora: No me encuentro en este momento deja tu mensaje después de la señal, soy Abir  
D: Devuelve mis llamadas por favor ¿Qué es lo que te sucede me estas preocupando?  
De pronto entra Abir por la puerta y él le recibió con un abrazo  
A: Me has dejado un montón de mensajes en mi celular me has saturado mi celular…  
D: ¿Esa es la manera de contestar mi saludo?  
A: Oh perdón no fue mi intención, tuve mucho que hacer en el trabajo y fue algo estresante, pero tampoco me quedare aquí tengo trabajo todavía  
D: Pero es domingo y los domingos no trabajas  
A: Oh en…en…en casa si  
Donnie toma a Abir por el brazo  
D: pero tienes que entrenar has estado de vaga por 5 días lo lamento pero no te puedo dejar ir  
A: ¿Qué? Pero yo…hai sensei  
Donnie y Abir entrenaron en el Dojo pero ella no estaba concentraba para nada, cometía muchos errores y se tropezaba la mayoría de las veces  
D: ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Últimamente has estado distante y me has estado evitando  
A: Lo lamento no me siento bien me tengo que ir  
D: ¿Irte? Espera…  
Donnie tomo por el brazo a Abir y de ella cayo la diadema de April  
D: ¿De dónde sacaste esto?  
A: Yo  
D: ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESTO?  
A:…..De debajo de tu almohada  
D: ¿Por qué lo tomaste sin mi permiso?  
A: Es de April ¿Cierto?  
D: No me cambies el tema  
A: Ella…yo…QUIERES MAS A LA QUE FUI ANTES A LA QUE SOY AHORA, SE QUE ES MI YO DEL PASADO PERO ELLA Y YO SOMOS DIFERENTES, LA QUIERES MAS A ELLA Y NO A MI  
D: ESO NO ES CIERTO, ELLA SE FUE HACE MUCHO, ¿PORQUE TIENES CELOS DE UN MUERTO, LA DIADEMA SE SUPONIA QUE TENIA QUE DARTELA CUANDO VOLVIERAS CONMIGO PERO NO TE LA DI POR UNA RAZON  
A:…..  
D: Es cierto que eres la reencarnación de April pero no eres ella, se fue y estás tú, no te la di porque no eres ella, a pesar de que debía dártela decidí avanzar y quedarme contigo, porque te quiero a ti y no a un recuerdo  
A: YO…..  
Abir se marchó llorando pero Donnie no se lo permitió nuevamente, y le dijo que la quería y en prueba hiso algo que ella no esperaba  
A: ¿Es verdad?  
D: Escucha, por fin logre deshacerme del pasado y ahora soy libre, por fin puedo dormir tranquilo, ese tiempo paso hace mucho y no volverá jamás yo te elegí a ti y te lo probare  
Donnie tomo la diadema y la hiso trizas en frente de ella  
A: O.O  
D: ¿Estas convencida ahora?  
A: S…si  
Los dos se miraron y sonrieron pero no se percataron de que los demás estaban delante de ellos viendo todo.  
R: ejem  
D: PERO QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUÍ VIENDO  
M: Oímos gritos y vinimos a ver qué pasa y nos topamos con esto  
L: Me alegra que hayas avanzado hermano  
R: Que bien que las cosas terminaran bien  
M: Bien ¿Por qué no comemos pizza para celebrar?  
Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, celebraron y comieron pizza y Donnie por fin pudo ser libre y pudo evolucionar y más que todo pudo decir que la vida continua.


End file.
